Sleep Is Not For The Horny
by SexyGleek4life
Summary: G!P Brittany wakes earlier than Santana and decides to initiate a little early morning love making. One-shot.


Brittany woke to a warm breath splaying against her neck—freshly bruised neck. The night before had been an eventful one, one indeed filled with many hours of love making. She could still feel the pleasant ache of her bones from the lack of rest.

The sun shone through the glass window and onto the white bed sheets, lighting the room more than necessary. Rain slowly drizzled outside and fell against the window, reminding her of when she was a child and watch as the drops raced down the plane.

A warm, naked body was pressed against Brittany's, Santana's arm wrapped tightly around her waist as her head was buried deep in her neck. Brittany hummed at the sweet swell of her vanilla lotion and sweat, a scent that she had come to known over the couple months they'd been dating.

Sighing, she gently kissed her forehead and cuddled her closer, her semi-hard dick slipping between her thighs as her tits rubbed against Brittany's. She groaned and shifted, only resulting in making the situation worse. Brittany felt herself grow increasingly harder and her eyes shot up to my girlfriend's sleeping face. It seemed she had no idea what was going on.

Slowly, she began to grind against her smooth thighs, her dick rubbing deliciously against her girlfriend's soft curls. The heat from between the girl's legs drove her wild. She could feel the pre-cum slowly oozing from her slit, moistening Santana's thighs.

Brittany groaned and bucked harder against her tan thighs, hoping not to wake her—she wasn't exactly wanting to explain to her girlfriend why was humping her leg like a dog.

Brittany leaned over Santana's body, Santana falling onto her stomach. She carefully climbed over, sitting gently on the back of Santana's smooth thighs. Her pussy, which could be seen with a slight glisten, urged Brittany to continue. Brittany groaned as she gripped her girlfriend's ass cheeks and spread them, gripping so hard that the skin bulged between her fingers. She watched as Santana unconsciously clenched. Her now fully hard dick lay against the spread cheeks as Brittany massaged the two tan globes.

She reached down and swiped her fingers through Santana's pussy, rubbing the moisture against her heavy dick. She groaned once more, biting her lip to keep quiet.

You see, Brittany had _different _ulterior motives for the morning. It was finally the weekend and they had nothing but themselves to worry about. Brittany had planned on making her hardworking girlfriend a nice breakfast in bed—which she still totally would—but it would just have to be held back a few orgasms.

She softly kissed from Santana's neck, down her back, to the tiny scar above her crack from when she was pushed on saw in middle school—of course by Puck. She licked and nipped at the skin, leaving a small mark while stroking herself. She hummed as she left love bites all over the smooth skin of Santana's ass. Santana surely wouldn't be happy about that but Brittany would make her forget.

Slowly Brittany stuck two fingers into Santana's tight hole, stretching it enough for her to fit. She groaned as she felt the slick heat of Santana while simultaneously rubbing herself. Twisting her fingers, she heard Santana let out the quietest of moans, but she seemed to still be asleep. Brittany wasn't surprised, there had been a _lot_ of moving last night, she could still feel it in her legs. And she was pretty sure she'd pulled a muscle.

Of course there was still the dull stinging from the scratches she could feel that cascaded down her toned back.

Brittany soon took her fingers out and stuck them in her mouth, slowly wrapping her tongue around each individual digit, savoring the taste, sucking Santana's juices off each one. She bit her lip and scooted closer to her girlfriend's ass, rubbing the head of her dick through the soaked folds. "Fuck…" she mumbled, bumping her dick against the swollen clit of her girlfriend. She slowly thrust in and growled as heat enveloped her big dick. She leaned down, casting both arms on the sides of Santana's head, keeping her upright. She began to thrust in, loving the pleasure of being inside her girlfriend. The delicious clench of her tight muscles around Brittany's dick.

Although Brittany's arms were getting tired and small beads of sweat dripped down her forehead, she wasn't slowing, if anything, she seemed to be humping Santana's ass harder, faster. She was determined to get herself, and Santana off, who, although seemed to be still sleeping, was letting out the sexiest of moans.

Brittany loved those moans. The ones where Santana didn't hold back, where she didn't try to quiet herself, only focused on the pleasure Brittany was giving her.

Brittany could feel the coil winding deep in her stomach as her hips slapped noisily against Santana's ass. The slight sting was _so _worth it for the tight, wet pussy her dick was buried deep within. She sat up, pulling Santana's ass cheeks apart, and thrusted hard into her pussy, the headboard tapping hard into the wall. Brittany was hoping that it wouldn't leave a mark because she really didn't want to explain to her parents once they came back from their business trip why there was marks along her wall, maybe even a hole.

Brittany threw her head back when Santana's hip came up, meeting her thrusts. "Ugh," she moaned. "When did you wake up?"

Santana giggled, her hands gripping the pillows tight. "You couldn't wait until I woke up, baby?" Brittany just thrust harder, them both groaning. Brittany could feel Santana throbbing around her, her wetness leaking with each thrust. Brittany knew she wouldn't last much longer, what with Santana clenching every other second.

Brittany leaned down and nipped at Santana's neck while reaching underneath to grasp at her tits, rolling the dusky nipples between her fingers.

Santana moaned and twisted her neck to kiss Brittany. Although it was was an awkward angle, she took Brittany's tongue into her mouth and sucked on it, hard.

"My clit, baby. Rub my clit." Brittany moved one hand down from her breast to Santana's engorged clit, rubbing in tight circles. Santana's moans grew louder and Brittany smirked. They were both so close and although Brittany wouldn't admit it, she'd been skipping some of the exercises in practice and all this thrusting was sure wearing her out. She just needed to make Santana come.

With a sigh, she humped into Santana as fast as she could, rubbing her clit. "Fuck…fuck…babe!" With a yelp, Santana came around Brittany's dick, the tight, wet clenching taking Brittany over the edge. Her dick pulsed out ropes of cum, filling Santana's tight pussy. They both sighed as Brittany shallowly thrusted into her her pussy, chest blushing and rising with every deep breath. She wiped the blonde hair from her face and slowed to a stop. She fell beside Santana and took a long breath.

She looked to the side and brushed the stray hairs from Santana's face, smiling gently at the woman. She couldn't help but find the blush coating the girl's face to be cute.

Santana crawled beside her and cuddled into her arms, a hand over Brittany's breast. "Well, wasn't that eventful…"

Brittany laughed and threw her arm around her Santana's shoulders. "Indeed it was."

"Oh get that damn smirk off your face."

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's forehead. "…but we're not done."

With that Santana climbed atop Brittany and she was instantly hard again.

**It's been a while but I am indeed back…sort of. It's just a short little smut that I decided to write quickly, and of course I'm aware that it't not my best. There's a snow storm so I was like "Hey, why not?" Anyway, I hope you guys like. And if you liked it drop a review because it's always nice reading reviews and knowing that people actually like what you are writing. Also on the off chance that you did like this, there's plenty more that I've written so go check them out. —SexyGleek4life**


End file.
